


Saileen

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: #SPNDBCC [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day 5, F/M, POV Eileen Leahy, SPNDBCC, Saileen - Freeform, Season/Series 15, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Eileen is... well, she's back. She had barely registered that she was gone. One minute she was texting Sam, and the next... poof! But she's back. She's alive. And she just has to be with Sam.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: #SPNDBCC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Saileen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Deserved Better Creations Challenge on tumblr by @foundfamily4eva.
> 
> Prompt: Saileen

Eileen was in her house. She didn’t know how it had happened, or really _what_ had happened, but she was home.

It was empty.

Her phone was missing when she went looking for it, so she got out her laptop, and emailed Sam. Then she emailed him again. And again. She even opened up one of the social media apps he _barely_ used, and she messaged him there.

Finally, three little dots appeared on the screen. Eileen held her breath, her heart aching with need and want and the desire to have a life outside of everything she’d ever done.

Finally, the message sent: _**Eileen?**_

_**Yes, Sam, it’s really me.** _

_**You’re back. How?** _

_**I don’t know. Can you come over?** _

_**On my way!** _

And to Eileen’s surprise, she didn’t have long to wait for Sam to get there. He messaged her when he was outside her door, and she let him in.

Sam signed, _Hello,_ and Eileen just ignored it, pulling him into a hug.

“Sam,” she said.

She knew she had spoken, knew she had copied the way she saw people move their lips to the best of her ability, but she didn’t hear herself say his name. She was okay with that. That was who she was. Yes, she had a disability, but she wouldn’t trade her life for anyone else’s.

Sam held her, and she was content knowing that he heard her voice.

Eventually, he tapped her back lightly, and pulled away. He spoke while signing, saying, “I have your phone. Here. Sorry.” He held it out to her, and she took it.

“Thanks. Why did you have it?”

“Can I come in?” Sam asked both verbally and with his hands.

Eileen let him in, signing, _Of course._

And Sam explained. He stumbled over certain words and phrases, his hands unsure, but then she’d try and guess what he was trying to say, and show him the proper motions. Certain parts of his story took awhile, but he seemed intent on communicating with her the way she needed him to. He was on her level, understanding her, accepting her.

Even as Eileen saw as he spoke about God, and everyone being erased, her heart soared.

Sam stumbled, but he tried. He was learning. He was learning for _her_.

When the story finished, she pulled him into a kiss. A huff of surprise left him, which she only knew as his breath against her, and vibrations in his mouth. Eileen put a hand to his neck, wanting to feel the sounds she knew she could elicit from him. Seemingly knowing what she wanted, Sam made a sound. She didn’t know what sound, but it was steady, deep, the vibrations rolling and rumbling.

When he smiled against her mouth and then kissed back, Eileen knew she never wanted to let him go.


End file.
